Playing With All The Cards
This is the second episode of Survivor: South China Sea Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Dragging the River Each tribe will race down the river to retrieve a very heavy log. They will then carry it through a series of obstacles. Once they placed the log in a cradle, they will untie a ball from the log and use it with a slingshot to knock down two targets. The first two tribes to finish win immunity and reward. Reward: A massive fishing kit and a boat waiting at camp for the winners; simple fishing gear for the runner-up. Winner: Shidao & Zhong Dao Story Night 3 The Zhong Dao returns to camp after their first Tribal Council and the first one of the season. Shannell narrates what went down and how she saw it coming, but still, couldn't make everything. Arriving at camp, Shannell asks why she was left out of the loop. Bryan explains she was too close to Claire, so they didn't want to tell her. Shannell tries to cool down, but in her confessional she is mad at the fact she would have voted out Claire without thinking twice, yet, they didn't tell her. Tyler is happy that his plan worked out just fine, as he explains in his confessional that he doesn't trust Shannell and that's why she was left out of the loop. Mitchell and Rosa talk and Mitchell confesses he is relieved he got to stay in the game, and calls it a miracle. Rosa keeps cheering him up, as the scene changes to Bryan and Tyler on the fire as they discuss the future of the tribe. Bryan now tells us theya re free to get rid of the older people and Tyler says he is okay with it, since his main target already went home. Shannell has a final segment where she says she is going to make them pay for it, as her vote still counts, and Mitchell's and Rosa's votes as well. She is not giving up until she gets her revenge. Day 4 BEI DAO It's a new day at the Bei Dao camp, and we see Gabriel and Sarah, talking while they look at the ocean and eat their breakfast. They wonder who went home last night and start making some assumptions. Gabriel has a confessional talking about how Sarah is such a different girl and how he is learning a lot from her. Sarah also has a confessional saying Gabriel is cute, not the typical jock type, but very cute and that she would be definitively be willing to play the game with him. As they keep talking, the alliance talk comes naturally, so they instantly bond over and make a deal to always protect each other, as narrated by Gabriel in his second confessional. Watching from distance, back at camp, is Lance, Brie and Hayumi, who make jokes about young love. We have a confessional from Lance as he talks about the new pair of the season, the new Adam & Emily and how that could be dangerous. He then also comments on Kaik and how he is gone missing. The scene then quickly changes to Kaik in the woods. He tells us he is looking for the idol and has a whole segment about doing it and finding it hard to find it, until he finally gets is and celebrates, as he tells us this might be his path to the million dollars. He kisses the idol and then we switch to the other tribe. ZHONG DAO As a new day arrives at Zhong Dao, Shannell explains her new strategy of getting the underdogs together to get rid of the power couple, Bryan and Tyler, who think they control everything. She goes on to talk with Rosa and Mitchell about the three of them being together as she promises, Bryan and Tyler don't have any long-term plans with them. Rosa and Mitchell agree to work with Shannell, that explains in her confessional how she is ready to get power again. As Shannell leaves the two of them alone, Mitchell and Rosa are surprised, because as Mitchell's confessional tells us, they seem to be the swing votes at the tribe, and this he didn't expect. Meanwhile, while fixing some stuff at the shelter, Bryan and Tyler talk about their tribe. Bryan shows no worried, while Tyler seems to be concerned about what Shannell has in mind with Mitchell and Rosa. He tells Bryan they need to bring Shannell to their side. As his second confessional, Tyler tells us he knows Bryan doesn't like Shannell, but that the woman is important for the tribe right now and they can't let go of her. Bryan explains his point of view in disliking Shannell, but says that if Tyler thinks it's the best option...let him do his thing. In a final segment, we see Tyler talking with Shannell as he makes a deal with her and promises protection, as he believes the two of them will be a really unexpected duo. Shannell accepts, but wonders in her confessional if she can trust Tyler, as if she could, the whole game changes to her. SHIDAO At the Shidao tribe, Chelsea and Logan are seen washing the pots for the tribe as Chelsea starts to ask the boy some questions about the game and explains in her confessional she wants to get to know everything she can as this is the second part of her move. The boy ends up telling her about the alliance between himself, Darrah, Tylon and Vaughn, but says he doesn't pretend to be very honest to them, as he didn't feel that connected. In a confessional, he talks about liking Chelsea more out of anyone on the tribe, as he feels he can trust her, and that is golden in the game. They keep talking and Chelsea starts to plant some seeds in his head about Vaughn and Tylon being power hungry and confesses she feels bad in her confessional about playing mind games, but it might be the only thing that will save her. Logan has a final confessional saying he would be willing to leave his alliance to play with Chelsea, as he wants to take his game in his hands, and not Vaughn's or Tylon's. Meanwhile, deep into the woods, Vaughn and Tylon are seen making a final two deal, because they trust each other so much. Vaughn tells us about their relationship and how early alliances are important in the game. Tylon tells us how he admires Vaughn and wants to play the game by his side. Then the two of them talk about taking control of the whole game and Vaughn tells us he has his whole game planned out. He has an alliance and an alliance inside the alliance, which is exactly what he needs to move on. Night 4 BEI DAO It's night at the Bei Dao tribe and Lance, Hayumi and Kaik are the only ones awake as they tend the fire. Lance is curious about Kaik and decides to ask him where he has been all day in a ironic tone, suggesting he knows the boy has been looking for the idol. This leads to a little argument between the two of them, as Kaik says he is offended by being questioned like that, as he does whatever he wants with his day. Kaik has a confessional talking about how Lance is a threat to his game, since he is gunning for him, and that now, his new plan is to blindside Lance. Lance tells he just doesn't trust Kaik's sneaky behavior around camp and he is getting full of it, and in case they go to the tribe, he has his vote decided. As the boys storm off, Hayumi is left alone by the fire and has a final confessional talking about the tensions rising at camp and how this could break the tribe apart and this never means good things. Day 6 The castaways arrive for their next immunity challenge as Probst explains the rules. Shidao decides to sit out Gerri, while Bei Dao sits out Brie for the challenge. The three tribes start pretty well running in the mud to get to the log as we see Vaughn and Bryan taking the lead on the race. The first tribe to get everyone to the log is the Shidao tribe who start untying the knots, in second place we have Bei Dao, and in last we have Zhong Dao as Rosa and Mitchell suffer to get to the log. After some minutes the Zhong Dao tribe finally starts untying the knots, but the Bei Dao and the Shidao tribe are already over so they get the log and move on with the challenge. During the obstacle phase, the Shidao tribe takes the lead with Vaughn's motivation, with Bei Dao in second and Zhong Dao in last place, trying to pick up the peace, but failing to do so. Shidao arrives at the final station as they place their log and start getting their ball, with Bei Dao right behind them. Bei Dao has some trouble communicating to get the ball, which gives time to Zhong Dao to arrive. Shidao gets to the slingshot first as Vaughn is the one shooting the ball. Zhong Dao makes quick work untying the ball, tying it up with Bei Dao as both tribes move on the slingshot. The three tribes are now on the slingshot as Vaughn connects the first target for Shidao. We see Tyler throwing for Zhong and Lance for Bei. Lance fails some time as Kaik asks to take the lead. We see Tyler connecting the first one for Zhong Dao and then Vaughn connects for Shidao, winning them immunity. The battle is between Tyler and Kaik, Tyler seem to be getting the hang of it, while Kaik is all over the place. Lance asks to switch back and as he does so, he connects for Bei Dao. Unfortunately, right after it, Tyler connects the second target for Zhong Dao and wins them the challenge, sending Bei Dao to Tribal Council. After the challenge, Probst reveals the twisted bottle for the round, as the winning tribe, Shidao, needs to send one member to vote at the Bei Dao tribal council. The player will have immunity and will be safe at Tribal. The Shidao tribe discusses and they decide to send Gerri. The two winning tribes, minus Gerri, go back to camp while the Bei Dao tribe goes to their camp with Gerri. We hear a final confessional from her explaining that she was chosen because they consider her not strategical, but she says they are bound to be surprised. BEI DAO The Bei Dao tribe returns to camp with Gerri's presence, who confesses she is excited to learn more about their dynamics. The tribe gives a cool welcoming to Gerri, but say things might get a little more intense today, since they have Tribal Council. Lance confesses he hates the idea of going to Tribal and losing a member, but since he has to, it gotta be Kaik, since he can't trust the boy and he totally messed up the challenge today. Lance reunites with Gabriel, Sarah and Hayumi and tells them they need to vote out Kaik for being sneaky and ruining the challenge, the tribe seems okay with it as Gabriel has a confessional saying he doesn't trust Kaik that much himself, but yet he wonders if keeping Brie would be good for the tribe. After they leave, Hayumi and Lance are alone as Hayumi gives the idea to talk with Gerri about the older generation alliance, in order to get her vote this Tribal. Lance likes the idea and goes talk with Gerri about it. Lance gives his speech to Gerri and explains his plan to get the older generation to the end, Gerri likes the idea and promises to vote for Kaik. In a confessional the lady explains she liked the idea, but still, it's only her first deal for the day, she doesn't know if is the best one. Meanwhile, Brie is isolated from everyone else, as she says it sucks to be going to Tribal and feels she is the target for the night and thinks about how she could change it. The music picks up as we see Brie and Kaik going into the woods, as Kaik tells Brie to trust him and vote for Lance as this will protect her for the vote. Kaik confesses Brie is a free vote so he may need her tonight to make his move, as it will only be beneficial for Brie herself, since if it isn't Lance it will be her. Brie is glad Kaik got a plan, but she confesses she is nervous about it, as it seemed very sketchy. We have one more confessional as he explains he needs two more votes to make his move and he will go for Gerri and Gabriel to get those. Kaik tells Gerri his plan to blindside Lance, the leader of the tribe and Gerri also promises her vote to him. Gerri has a confessional saying now she has two options and that she likes options and isn't sure about what to do at Tribal. Get rid of a potencial threat here or form bonds with the older members. His last speech goes to Gabriel as Kaik decides to show him his idol and promises loyalty. Gabriel explains he is confused now about what to do since he seems to be the swing vote for the night. The tribe is seen getting their torches for Tribal Council and Gabriel has once again a confessional explaining how tonight's Tribal is decisive for the game and whichever way he decides to go, a huge move will be made. At Tribal a lot is talked about making big moves as Gerri confesses she has been hearing a lot of talks about one being made tonight. Brie tells Jeff she is never for not bonding with the tribe, but Kaik switches the topic to blindsides again. In the end, Kaik is blindsided himself with an idol on his pocket in a 5-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: SCS Category:Fanon episodes